Warriors: The Rise of Four
by LightStreak
Summary: A new clan called Forestclan set camp on the north side of Skyclan territory. A dark gray she-cat warrior called Nightfall rumored it that a dark spirit will try to take over the clans. Then, a team of four, Lightpaw and Birdpaw of Forestclan, Swiftpaw and Amberpaw of Skyclan, must find a way to stop the growing dark force. Amberpaw has a vision of Nightfall's rumors. Is it true?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A dark gray she-cat padded slowly and silently down a rocky cliff towards a meeting. She settled herself between a white tabby and a spotted light brown tom. Everyone's eyes darted towards her. " You're late, Nightfall," the leader started, " What took you so long?"

"Hunting, you know how scarce prey is in leaf-bare," she replied, eyes glancing at the leader, then at her paws.

"Very well, let's continue on in this meeting," the leader started to talking about how Skyclan is doing well and what they were going to do in the future. Suddenly, a dark brown striped tom padded out of the mist " Greetings, you must be the Skyclan ancestors, we have traveled and roamed around the skies just to find clan. I am Forest, and I have learned clan ways, I have started my own clan called Forestclan. A dark force of evil lurk around my clan's camp, and forced us to run away from camp. On the journey of searching for a new camp, I died of greencough and as you know, I have no ancestors in Forestclan, so no nine lives. My deputy, Flame, is taking charge so we can continue in the search."

"What do we have with your clan?" the pale leader persisted.

"Your clan has more land surronding it's borders, I was wondering if we set camp around the north side. It's an ideal place for Forestclan cat's as you can see with the tallest of trees. We are excellent climbers and we take the pride of being the best squirrel hunters," Forest informed.

"That is a good enough explanation for me as long as you don't stir up any trouble with Skyclan," the leader meowed.

"Okay, I will guide my clan towards the edge of the woods and set camp there," Forest mewed with pleasure in his tone.

"No, this can't be happening!" Nightfall gasped, she shook her head and padded around the skies, then broke into a run. "What is it?!" Cloudstar demanded.

"There will a shadow with forces united, who's come before. It will destroy both the clans, unless there is four to stop it. They each will have a skill so great, but they have to find it out first," Nightfall looked at them with fear and angriness, then turned and bounded downward to Skyclan camp.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Cloudstar called. " I think I know who the first cat is!" she called back, then disappeared into the camp below.

_Chapter 1_

" Rainpaw, Lightpaw, Birdpaw, and Cloudpaw, you go hunting and see what you can catch. You guys are the only cats who are not sick or hurt. Sealight ordered.

"Yay, finally we get to hunt, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm tired of battle training," Lightpaw confessed, although happily, she was glad to do anything, really.

" I think all we can do is hunt, we can't do anything since the elders are sick, and our mentors are injured badly," Rainpaw pointed out. The four littermates bounded through the snowy camp and out into the forest.

"Where should we go?" Cloudpaw asked. "Well, Pebble Lake is good for hunting fishes, but we don't really eat it, so that leaves Minor Rocks and Wishing Trees," Birdpaw concluded. "Wanna split up?" Lightpaw asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the toms will hunt together and we'll hunt together," Birdpaw suggested " Whoever catches the most prey by sundown wins!" Then they all raced to different routes. " Do you think we'll find any prey here? Most cats only come here to wish not catch," Lightpaw mewed. "Of course!" Birdpaw purred and licked her paws, then twitched her ears to where the bush was twitching. "As you were saying?" Birdpaw bragged.

Lightpaw flicked her tail with dismissal and leaped forward silently and landed near the bush. She raised her paw and slammed right onto the mouse behind the bush. She bit it on the neck and it went limp, "One so far..." Birdpaw trailed off, her eyes were gazing at a tree . She padded and climbed onto the tree and stopped on the longest branch. She quickly pounced and bit, then showed a squirrel clamped in her mouth. "Good job!" Lightpaw purred, "I bet we have more than our brothers by now," she mewed happily.

"I know, but isn't it odd that there's so much prey still lurking around here in leaf-bare?" Birdpaw mewed, "And they all seemed scared of something or are my eyes seeing things.

"No," suddenly a cat padded up to them. Lightpaw sniffed the air and turned back to the mysterious cat,"You're from Skyclan!"

" Yes, I'm Swiftpaw and I brought a friend of mine with me," another cat appeared behind a bush," Greetings, I'm Amberpaw," she dipped her head and politely stepped back. "Something has been scaring of our prey or terrifying them so much, that they probably won't even eat a thing! Now there's either no prey, or they're too skinny to eat," Swiftpaw suspected.

"Yes, but why are you here in Forestclan territory?" Lightpaw mewed curiously yet brisk. "To see if you guys had the same thing, but it only seems like you're prey is lured out to you but very scrawny," Amberpaw compared.  
"So what do we have to do with your prey?" Birdpaw asked, "Do you even knokw who's scaring it off?"  
"And this is the reason I brought Amberpaw with me," Swiftpaw mewed.

"I'm Berryheart, the medicine cat's apprentice and moons ago, I had a sign from Starclan, or I think it was," Amberpaw started, "It was a vision of a shadow blinding everything that it took over both or clans and called it Solclan." "Most elders were terrified and angry when I told them about this and they kept on whispering,'Sol's back, he's come for revenge!'"  
"We came here for a second reason too, to see if you know about who this 'Sol' is," Swiftpaw meowed.

"Yes, I think we know some of our elders who were descendents of your new Skyclan, Lightningstrike and Prickletail," Lightpaw mewed,"I'm so excited, this might be a big mystery!"  
"We could go back to camp and ask the elders," Birdpaw suggested, "Wanna come with us?"  
"-Sure," Swiftpaw hesitated for a while then began padding with them back to their clan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Allegiances: _

Skyclan:

Leader: Firestar- Dark ginger she-cat (Leafstar's kit)

Deputy: Spottedpelt- Spotted tortoiseshell with light blue eyes

Medicine-cat- Berryheart- Cream colored tom -apprentice Amberpaw- Amber she-cat with light blue eyes

Warriors:

Rowanbreeze- Russet sorta Rowan colored pelt, paws and tail dipped with white (mate of Icefall)

Wolfheart- Gray and white she-cat with pretty green eyes -apprentice Swiftpaw- light brown tom with both forepaws shaded gray

Redfur- Russet pelt, blue eyes, very shy ( used to be a daylight warrior) (mate of Silverwing)

Squirrelpelt- Dark brown tabby she-cat the tip of her tail black -apprentice Mousepaw- Gray and black tom

Fawnlight- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

Mapletail- Light orange she-cat with a bad temper

Stormsea- Dark gray (sorta blue) tom with aqua blue eyes -apprentice Nightpaw- Black she-cat with white chestfur

Littlelight- Small white she-cat -apprentice Hazelpaw- Dark cream she-cat

Queens:

Silverwing- Silver tabby she-cat ( mother to Lilykit, dark tabby she-cat with white splotches, and Hollowkit, brown tabby tom)

Icefall- white she-cat ( mother to Thornkit, rusty golden tom, Owlkit, dark gray she-cat with dark flecks, and Petalkit, very pale she-cat with blue eyes )

Elders:

Mintfur-White and gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewtooth- Black tom (used to be very timid)

Waspwhisker- Dark brown tom

Forestclan:

Leader- Flamestar- Dark red tabby tom with the best climbing skills (mate of Ivyfeather)

Deputy- Sealight- dapple white she-cat -apprentice Lightpaw mottled white she-cat with a distinctive streak on her pelt

Medicine cat- Willowfrost- Silver and white she-cat with one white forepaw -apprentice Dapplelight- White she-cat with dappled with black spots

Warriors:

Sunpelt- Yellow and orange tom with white paws -apprentice Rainpaw- Gray tom with spots on both his hindlegs

Hawkheart- Cream and gray she-cat with sharp green eyes

Pineclaw- Large black tom

Tigerpelt- Brown tom with black stripes -apprentice Cloudpaw- Pure white tom

Leafstorm- Pretty cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom (mate of Dawnlight)

Birchclaw- Striped gray tabby tom

Smokepelt- Dark gray tom (mate of Mistywillow)

Ashheart- Light gray tabby with black paws, chestfur and tail - apprentice Birdpaw- Mottled brown tabby with white paws and belly

Queens:

Dawnlight- Cream she-cat with light orange tail and forepaws (mother to Crowkit, black and white tom, and Whitekit, white she-cat)

Mistywillow- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Poppykit- Dark red she-cat, Moonkit- White and gray she-cat, Robinkit- Black and gray tom)

Mothpelt- Dappled brown she-cat (expecting kits)

Elders:

Lightningstrike- Yellow she-cat with a striking pink nose

Prickletail- Brown tom with a spiky attitude

Breezepaw- Former apprentice, moved to elders den due to dissability of legs (Hurt by a badger on the journey to camp)

Adderclaw- Black pawed and white furred, he still has a cunning attack skill

**I don't own warriors, okay? Erin Hunter does and I don't own the former Skyclan elders and ancestors.  
I'm sorry I haven't finished the story yet, I just started it . Anyways, hope you like it! :3**

"What!? Sol's coming back!?" Lightningstrike yowled and all the elders seemed alarmed and angry, only Breezepaw seemed to be calm. "Who's Sol?" he asked, Adderclaw dragged him towards the Skyclan and Forestclan apprentices. "We don't know, that's why we're asking the elders here," Lightpaw mewed, "They seemed to know as much as the Skyclan elders did."  
"No, it started a long time ago, when Forestclan wasn't even made, but only the new Skyclan did," Prickletail looked like he had a flashback for a moment, but shook his head back to reality.

Prickletail, Lightningstrike, and Adderclaw started telling the story of how Sol helped save Leafstar's kits but then he wanted to be a warrior so much that one day he took Leafstar's kits and hid them in a bush by the abandoned twoleg nest. He lied about not finding the kits but Shrewtooth, now an elder, suspected something and Leafstar followed him out of camp. Leafstar caught Sol talking to her kits and fought, of course Leafstar won and they kicked Sol out of the camp. "He vowed to come back to the clans for revenge," Lightningstrike mewed angry.

Birdpaw, Lightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Amberpaw tried to take all the story and fit it together.  
"So you're saying now, Sol has come back to take revenge?" Amberpaw asked. All the elders except Breezepaw nodded.

"Well, that might explain the shadow but when will it happen, and where do you think Sol is?" Swiftpaw mewed.  
"I don't know but maybe we shouldn't worry now, we should wait until something, or someone shows us the path," Amberpaw suggested, "We could go to the Whispering Caves in our camp and see what Starclan has to do with it."  
"Tonight?" Birdpaw asked.  
"Tonight," Amberpaw replied.

"Ow, you're stepping on my paw," Lightpaw complained.  
"Shush, we have to be quiet for the clan not to hear us," Amberpaw warned.  
"Why do we even have to be quiet, why can't we just tell Firestar, it's not like she'll not understand, she's really nice," Swiftpaw pointed out.  
"Yeah, and then ask us why and get the whole clan rustled up and stuff? That's not what we're risking for," Amberpaw retorted.

The four apprentices slowly padded out of the and slinked past the dens until they reached the slippery entrance to the Whispering Cave.  
"Why is there so much water rushing underneath? What if we trip and fall and drown?!" Birdpaw seemed unsure about this now.  
"We've got each other," Swiftpaw meowed bravely and started padding across catiously, trying not to show his fear. By now the Birdpaw and Lightpaw made it cross and they waited quietly for Amberpaw to cross. "C'mon," Swiftpaw hissed below his breath,"You're almost here."  
She was one fox-length away from the cave, but then suddenly jumped. She paused in mid-air but didn't make it, her claws frantically searched for a pawhold but it was too late. Swiftpaw quickly grapped her scruff with Birdpaw and Lightpaw on his tail. The three of them pulled her to safety.  
"I wish I haven't thought of that earlier, I should've just walked across it like you guys," Amberpaw apoligized, "Sorry."

They walked past the glowing moss and settled down on the cool floor. "Okay, just close your eyes and relax," Amberpaw instructed. Lightpaw closed her eyes and opened them again, not at the cave but in a lush forest. Swiftpaw, Birdpaw, and Amberpaw were all with her.  
"So where are we?" she asked Amberpaw.  
"In Starclan's hunting grounds," Amberpaw informed," But this seems like Skyclan's and Forestclan's territory."

"Yes, you're Starclan, of course," a voice from behind them sounded. The four apprentices spun around and saw a muscular tabby tom with a smaller tortoiseshell she-cat. "I'm Harryclaw and this is Stormheart,"the tabby introduced.  
Amberpaw's eyes widened, " You must be Firestar's brother and sister!" she exclaimed excitedly. They both nodded, "And this is our mother," they both stepped back revealing a cream colored she-cat.  
"Leafstar!" all the apprentices mewed at once.


	3. Chapter 3 Hints and Suggestions

_Chapter 3_

"Leafstar!" All the apprentices exclaimed at once.  
"Hello apprentices," she said with a smile,"You came here for the answer to your sign Amberpaw?"  
Amberpaw nodded and stepped forward,"-But I bet you won't tell me."  
Leafstar purred with amusement, then nodded, "Yes, but I'll give you this: 'The shadow will rise on, unless there is four,with the power of the stars itself,'"

Lightpaw woke up next to Birdpaw,"Did we all just dream together?" she asked with a yawn.  
"Yup, and I bet we're the four," Swiftpaw mewed determined.  
"Don't be so sure,"Amberpaw warned,"Unless we find out what powers we have, then we could be as determined as a fox!"  
Swiftpaw's neckfur rose, "Yeah, and I'll show that Sol who the boss is!"

~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
"Okay, so let's just let the powers come to us," Amberpaw suggested the next day at their secret meetup place: A circle surronded with lots of trees and prey between the borders of Skyclan and Forestclan. (They called it 'The Mouse Circle' since ancient Forestclan used to use it for vigil and offerings.)  
"But then it'd be too slow, what if we don't find out on time?"Swiftpaw meowed.  
Suddenly Stormsea and Nightpaw appeared, "I almost caught it!" Nightpaw complained,"If only I landed a bit..." She broke off at the sight of the four apprentices. Her eyes lit up with curiousity. "What're you guys doing here?!" Stormsea demanded, stepping in front of Nightpaw.  
"We were just leaving," Lightpaw lied. She signaled with her tail to meet here later and she and Birdpaw raced back to camp.

When they exploded into camp, a crowd rapidly formed around them. She and Birdpaw got seperated, each with a crowd of warriors and apprentices throwing their thoughts and questions at them.  
"Where have you been?!"  
"What were you doing?"  
"Are you meeting with Skyclan?"  
"Were you spying!?"  
Flamestar appeared on the Starry Boulder and broke the crowd with a signal of his tail.  
He gave some orders,"Sealight, start sorting out patrols for the day and then all the mentors go train their apprentices," then he half walked, half dragged himself back to his den.

Later at dawn, Lightpaw and Birdpaw met up with Swiftpaw and Amberpaw back at the Mouse Circle. Lightpaw started suggesting other ideas but in the end, they focused on Lightpaw's first suggestion."Which is which..." Amberpaw mewed, suddenly, she seemed far away in a distant memory.  
"Amberpaw!pay attention!" Lightpaw scolded.  
"Sorry," she mewed, dipping her head.  
"Don't worry, as long as Firestar doen't know, we'll be all right," Swiftpaw chimed.  
"What about Flamestar?" Amberpaw asked.  
"Well, he's been weary for the past few moons, I don't know what's gotten into him, but we've gotta find out!" Birdpaw meowed and then hesistantly looked back at them.  
They all wore an expression of curiousity on their face. "What do you mean?"Lightpaw mewed after a heartbeat.  
"You've never paid any attention to how Flamestar's been acting lately?"she asked,"Remember when we were back at camp and he came out and gave us some orders? His eyes were dull and he could barely stand up."  
"Well, I guess that is strange," Amberpaw mewed, "Has Willowfrost on him yet?"  
"If she did, we wouldn't know anyways," Lightpaw chirped.  
"I guess Birdpaw is right, this is a bit suspicious, we should investigate!" Swiftpaw suggested while prancing around.  
"It's getting late, let's check tomorrow, and we have to get back to our mentors," Amberpaw hushed him down and started padding back to her camp.  
Lightpaw flicked her tail and mewed, "I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow!" then she and Birdpaw returned to their camp safely and quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D plz review :3 I don't own warriors and the chapter might be a bit slow due to school,  
plz suggest some characters cuz I can't really think of anymore . Read** on!  
_3xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 3_

"Flamestar!" Lightpaw mewed outside of his den " can I come in?"  
"Yes, but please be very quiet," he croaked with a hoarse voice.  
"What happened to you?" Lightpaw asked, "Why do you look so sick and weary?"  
"Lightpaw, you've been a very nice apprentice lately, so I'll tell you this," he came very close to her ear and whispered,"Sol's coming back, and he's out for revenge."  
Lightpaw's eyes widened and she gave a little squeak. "What's wrong?" Flamestar stared with innocent eyes.  
"This is just like Amberpaw's prophecy! Did Starclan send you a sign or vision?" she paced around looking like she was about to explode with curiousity and questions.  
"Yes, it was two moons ago when I was with Ivyfeather, and then Willowfrost barged in and exclaimed Sol's coming back! We have to prepare!"  
Me and Ivyfeather had no idea what was going on and then finally Willowfrost calmed down."You heard me, and you're the only ones I'm telling it to, even my apprentice has no idea what's going on, either that or she's too young to know."  
I guess that the two warriors on night duty, Pineclaw and Hawkheart, heard the yowling of Willowfrost and came in to see what had happened. They came in so formally that Willowfrost gave her chestfur a few licks, looking embarrased. But after that night, everything changed, it seemed like Willowfrost's thoughts and words got into my head. Every night I had these dreams, where this black she cat and Cloustar are mourning for something and eerie screeches and battle cries. I'm pretty sure it was something of Sol's doing, but I thought he was dead by now! Then last night, I had a strange vision of four cats, very little though, like your size Lightpaw, so probably apprentices by the looks of it. One was very keen and battle, but I think it was a tom, and then a she-cat with far sight. Very odd but yet they're probably the ones who'll save us!

Lightpaw stepped out of Flamestar's den, shaking her head and organizing the facts. 'The tom must be Swiftpaw but who's the far sighted one?" she stopped and looked around, realizing that she was in front of the medicine cat den. Dapplelight, the medicine cat apprentice was out looking for herbs and Mistywillow is probably going to her secret catmint garden, so that leaves the den empty, probably.  
"I've got to find the others, I've got some good news to tell them," Lightpaw thought anxiously.  
She waited 'til at night, when the moon shown perfectly and time for the gathering. She and Birdpaw were picked to go, and so was Tigerpelt, Pineclaw, Sunpelt, Birchclaw, Smokepelt, all the apprentices and the elders.  
While crossing the border to Skyclan territory( since every gathering was a rotation, the last one was in Forestclan camp) Lightpaw discussed this with Birdpaw.

At he gathering, the black and gray pelt of Swiftpaw and the amber pelt of Amberpaw stood out in the moonlight. They quickly raced to join them. "Hi," Lightpaw huffed and took a deep breath, then she explained all the things that Flamestar told her. "Maybe you should ask Firestar, maybe she has some things or clues to tell us," Birdpaw suggested after the short story was told.


End file.
